Trails
by Narukko
Summary: Finding her love and the women who has tried to kill her so many times schemeimg her demise is enough to make a girl run, but when her life is almost gone, a certain savior comes along to do just that, save...but for a price. sessxkag


**Hello im back :D and with a story I promise to finish this time! This one is with my favorite pairing sess/kags *eeeeep* XD well anyways on with the beginning of trails..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Trails_

_Chapter 1_

Kagome sighed lightly yet again, actually make that about the thirtieth time today. Inuyasha had stopped to sniff the air for the umpteenth time, doing so every thirty minutes for the last couple hours, murmuring something about demons and stupid human scent. Kagome gave the hanyou one last glare before slowing down to walk next to the small kitsune, picking him up off the dirt path. The poor thing was exhausted from walking all day, insisting on being a grown up because of Inuyasha's teasing the other night. Kagome shook her head at the memory of how the hanyou treated her adopted son, Inuyasha really did have no idea how much Shippo looked up to him. But that still didn't prevent the fact that he still picked on the poor guy, he was oblivious.

They had been traveling for four years and yet the hanyou still hasn't accepted that they have a lower limit than demons or half demons. It always took countless times for the Inu to give in on camping for the night, even after if the group was exhausted and asked to stop many times. She wondered if he would ever get that point through his head. Kagome gave a small groan as her arch in her foot started to ache from walking dawn till dusk. Maybe it was about time to go to desperate measures, thinking the s-word might do the trick, but then quickly tossing the thought away. She would have gone through with the plan about a year and a half ago, but she shook her head. Kagome was more mature than that now. Raising her hand to pet the soft fur of the fox's tail she decided maybe she should ask to make camp, since it was getting too dark to see as well as her adopted son basically passing out.

"Inuyasha, I think we should make camp, it's getting too dark to see." Kagome waited for the yelling of the hanyou about still needing distance covered and weak humans, but was met with only silence to her ears.

His steps stopped for a moment as If contemplating something. "Sure"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the Inu's acceptance, he was never this easy to persuade. No, it was never this easy. Something had to be up; could he be actually getting to point that they couldn't go forever? No that couldn't be it either. She raised a small dainty hand to her chin, her thoughts clearly somewhere other than gathering wood, which was what the others were doing, while she was supposed to start the fire and cook.

Inuyasha lifted his head to inhale the damp air, waiting for a moment until looking to the south towards a small forest. Inuyasha walked over to a nearby large protruding rock and plopped down ungracefully; pulling his legs close to his body so his feet weren't touching the ground. He turned his head to the small patch of a forest again, as if waiting for something. His nose wriggling slightly as he sniffed the oncoming breeze.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was resting to start the fire for the ramen she was about to prepare. Turning around to find her tote that was sitting behind her; she lifted the lid to dig inside its contents before emerging with a small colorful lighter. She hated lighters with a passion, because she always managed to find a way to burn her thumb, no matter what angle. But then again it was ten times better than flint, because she always smashed her fingers in there, never managing to make a fire from to two demon rocks. But it was always better than having busted fingers. After getting the fire going and alive enough to be able to cook ramen to a safe degree at, she added the tasty noodles. Their cooking giving off a spicy seasoned scent, that made the monk and demon slayers stomachs growl. Kagome turned her head to laugh as they were surprised themselves at how hungry they were. The group had recently had a huge meal at a house the monk performed purification on during the day, taking up on the offer of a very eloquent lunch since it might not happen again for a while.

"Wow you two must be hungry, we sure are lucky I packed some extra ramen from my last visit to the well" Kagome gave a small giggle as Sango blushed from the stomach growl. She was such a brave girl, tough too, but when it came to dealing with the monk romantically and taking care of her own needs she became a little shy. Kagome really did adore her friends, and her relationship with them has by far passed any she has had with the girls back in her time, you could rarely find someone who would jump in the way of death because of their love for you.

She shook her head at what the future has become, no real friend could be found. Her gaze wondered over to Inuyasha, his figure glowing in the golden firelight. Her heart swelled, he was a magnificent being, his silver hair and molten eyes, ever since their recent kiss they have become closer than ever before. Kagome's cheeks turned warm as she remembered the touch of his lips, reaching her hand up to touch the exact appendage unconsciously, her gaze was clouded until Inuyasha was waving his hand franticly in front of her face to save the dear ramen. Kagome jumped slightly from being awakened from her daze, noticing the ramen boiling over the pot she put it in. After saving the so said noodles, she dished them out equally into separate bowls she managed to get out of her bag earlier. The group sat around talking about the recent battles and leads they picked up about Naraku's whereabouts, finishing on the decision to head north in the morning.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, his gaze still on the forest. His voice holding a low tone "I'm going to go look firewood"

Kagome looked at the small pile of wood next to the fire. Confused that he would do something unneeded like that, her voice a little higher than his. "But we have enough for the night…"

The Inu demon was off before the words could be acknowledged, his path leading to the shrouded forest to the south. He was out of viewing range once he hit the trees.

The raven looked at the trees, thinking maybe there was something up with him. It wasn't like the hanyou to go off on his own. From knowing him so long, he would have sat down, eaten dinner, and jumped up to a highish branch. But that wasn't his behavior tonight, he was acting totally different. So being the kind hearted women that Kagome is, she figured that maybe Inuyasha would want to talk, a little bit. Picking her things up and putting them in a pile to wash in the morning, she dusted the dust off the back of her green skirt as she got up to head over to the same forest. On her way over she was thinking about what could have made him so…different, could it have been something she had done? Her mind was too deep into her thoughts to realize she had entered the forest that was until her shoe caught under a bulging rock. Only then her mind started to regain what was going on around it before her face implanted to the ground , arriving on the second, pale hands automatically came to support the body from falling to the floor face first. Her heart was beating fast as her clouded mind came back from the thoughts, its pace setting a warm feeling in her blood. Kagome ground lowly as she let herself fall the two inches, rolling over to sit up. It was then the raven heard a women's voice a few yards away.

"When are you going to get rid of her?" The soft voice seemed familiar to kagome, she knew it but just couldn't remember at the moment. Stopping to listen as she heard Inuyasha's gruff voice reply her eyes widened.

"I will tonight, then you can come and sense the jewels for us my love." His tone had an aching longing in it as she heard him make out with her, their lips smacking together as their breath became heavier.

"You understand the miko has to be dead before I can fully be yours correct?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was Kikkyo. Tears were streaming down her face. This was Betrayal. Not something she liked feeling, it was making it extremely difficult to keep quiet with sobs attempting to escape.

"Yes, I'll do it tonight, when everyone is asleep." His voiced cracked a little. She couldn't tell if he was crying but she doubted it.

Kagome couldn't hold back any more tears as she realized what was happening, her eyes were too blurry to see clearly out of. She had to get out of there, before he actually had the chance to go through with the option. The raven wiped her face with her sleeve, making sure she could see where she was going. Leaning forward to get up to her feet, her ankle gave a protest of pain. She winced as the shock went through her leg, but started walking; ignoring the jolt of pain from every time her foot touched the ground. Her mind was racing, how could he do this to her, why would he kill her, would the others really accept Kikkyo in her place, as her mind was racing she thought of returning back to the camp, but that thought was eliminated as soon as it came. Inuyasha would come back to the camp, and he would kill her once everyone was asleep, she couldn't let that happen, she still had to fix the jewel shard to be whole, she broke it, she had to fix it. It wasn't over yet, her legs kept running faster and faster just as her thoughts. Tears were coming in storms now, how could he do this? She loved him with all her heart, she was loyal to him when no others were, and she was always by his side. Why would he try to kill her, when she's done so much for him, how he could break her heart like this? Kagome sobbed deep as she ran through bushes and trees. She was heading in the another direction than the camp, she couldn't go north or south so it was either east or west, either or she still had no idea where she was going. But simply she didn't care, she just had to get away, run from her death, from her heart break.

It had started to rain, the water making her clothes damp and her cuts sting from the freezing rain. There were countless cuts and slices in her legs and clothes, the brush and branches tearing her clothing apart from destroyed. Kagome's legs were turning cold, she was losing blood from the slices one bush scraped along her side, they were deep as well as long, and there were many of them. Despite the loss of feeling in her legs or the dizziness she was having her running did not stop, she had to get as far away as possible.

Kagome's eyes gazed up though the canopy of the trees, her ocean deep eyes reflecting the crescent moon in their glaze, her running came to a halt as her gaze was captured by the moon. The girls tear streaks were still flowing with fresh salt water, dripping down her chin to the forest floor. The sight of the moon in the girls eyes at was brilliant, calming her mind to a slow thrum. As her sight held the moon in its grasp, the edges of her vision were fading, seeping to the bright rock itself, her vision turned black as she collapsed to the floor, her body unnaturally cold from blood loss.

And it was then she knew in her mind, if she didn't get help soon she would die.


End file.
